


En las profundidades

by Wisdomoksori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Hwang hyunjin prince, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee felix is a mermaid, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomoksori/pseuds/Wisdomoksori
Summary: Felix, quién estaba destinado a grandes cosas, no quería ninguna de ellas. Ansiaba ver el mundo terrestre y poder caminar. Deseaba con todo su ser que su padre, el Rey del mar, pudiera entender. Pero sin importar que tan feo estuviera el día, él en su corazón siempre tendría esperanzas de un futuro fuera de éstas cadenas que lo ataban al trono.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 4





	En las profundidades

Hoy era el día en el que podría por fin saber lo que se sentía el viento rozando su piel y su pelo. Al fín cumplía los 16 años y su padre le permitiría ir a la superficie. Siempre miró a los hombres con anhelo. Quería saber lo que se sentía caminar. Siempre, desde que tenía memoria, había sido curioso. Por lo que quería ver con sus propios ojos a la superficie y no a través de los relatos de sus hermanas. Nadó lo más rápido que su cola le permitía y llegó hasta una roca bastante cerca de la orilla. Se sentó como pudo sobre ésta y miró todo con asombro, curiosidad y felicidad. Su hermana mayor lo había venido a buscar ya que su padre lo necesitaba. Volvería, y con esa idea en mente saltó y se zambulló. 

\- ¡Hijo! Quiero presentarte a alguien. Este joven se llama Bang Chan y es uno de nuestros mejores guerreros. Estuve pensándolo durante mucho tiempo y llegué a la conclusión que él es el mejor candidato para ser tu esposo.  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Elisa? Ella es la mayor, ella debería ser la comprometida para después gobernar padre.  
\- Quiero que seas vos el siguiente Rey de los Océanos, por lo que a partir de hoy estarás comprometido con Bang Chan. La boda será en la siguiente luna llena, ve a prepararte no falta mucho. 

Lágrimas que fueron confundidas con el mar salieron de sus ojos. Nadó con furia fuera de allí hasta llegar cerca de la costa. Un lugar que él nunca antes había visto. Era ya de noche y había una fuerte tormenta, en momentos de tan fuerte enojo se sentía en paz nadar en aguas tan peligrosas. Aunque no peligrosas para alguien como él. A lo lejos vio un barco siendo destruido y tragado por las olas. Se acerco rápidamente por si veía algún humano ahogandose. Se encontró con un joven que aparentaba la misma edad que él. Velozmente lo llevó hasta la orilla y mientras esperaba que despierte pudo admirarlo de cerca. Era tan perfecto y tan irreal que Felix se sintió embrujado por su belleza. Nunca antes vio a un hombre a esa distancia. Podía tocar su cara, su cuello y sus manos. Miró con mas detenimiento sus piernas. Eran tan extrañas. Los pies mas que nada. Parecían unas manos deformes. ¿Todos los pies de los humanos se veían de esa forma? Volvió a mirar su cara y peinó su pelo quedandose maravillado con lo hermoso que era. Ese hombre era el ser más cautivador que había visto en su vida. Se preguntó si todos los hombres eran igual, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en ello porque vio como el chico comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Por un breve momento se miraron y Felix le sonrió hasta que escuchó como un grupo de personas se acercaban corriendo hasta ellos gritando el nombre de "Hyunjin". Así debía llamarse. Se alejó rápidamente para volver a admirar el mundo terrestre a distancia, ya estaba aquel chico en buenas manos. Por suerte él no había llegado a verle la cola. 

Volvió a su hogar donde sus hermanas lo recibieron preocupadas por él. Sabían que nunca había deseado gobernar. Intentaron animarle trayendole cosas perdidas del mundo terreste, pero ni eso lograba darle una sonrisa. En un momento dado había llegado el guerrero real Bang Chan para hablar con él, pero no había caso. 

\- Príncipe, se que usted no desea casarse ni gobernar, pero la palabra de su padre es ley, por lo que voy a estar a su lado y servirle siempre.  
\- No me trates como la realeza Chan, nos conocemos desde que somos niños. No deseo casarme, pero me alegra que no sea con un desconocido.  
\- ¿Vamos a nadar cerca de la superficie? Se que eso siempre te ha animado.  
\- Vamos. 

Y conteniendo su sonrisa, juntos se fueron a nadar. Eso hicieron durante toda la semana para ir a ver el amanecer. Su boda se estaba acercando y Felix con el tiempo se volvía más triste. Había intentado de todo para evitarlo, pero ya estaba decidido. La última opción que tenía era ir a visitar a la bruja. Pero siempre todo tenía un costo. Aunque esta vez se creía preparado para pagarlo. 

\- Si tomás esto tendrás piernas y podrás ir al mundo terreste donde tu padre, el Rey, no tiene autoridad. Si llegas hasta allí serás libre. Pero tu voz nunca más será escuchada. Esto se podrá revertir, pero en la próxima luna llena tu cola y tu voz desaparecerán para siempre. 

En la desesperación aceptó y se fue a despedirse de Chan, sin que él sepa que esa sería la última vez que se verían. Llegó hasta la superficie y esperó hasta ver a algún humano antes de tomar la poción. Él sabía que Hyunjin, el chico que había salvado no mucho tiempo atrás, pasaba por esa playa a esas horas. Por lo que cuando vio su silueta se apresuró a tomar aquel líquido y vio a su preciada cola desaparecer trayendo piernas en su lugar. Sintió como su voz se cortaba y lo último que pudo ver fue a unos bellos ojos marrones mirándolo preocupadamente. 

Se despertó escuchando gritos. Cuando abrió los ojos no entendía donde estaba, ni porque estaba allí. Muy lentamente se sentó en la cama y miro hacia la izquierda donde había un gran balcón que daba al mar. Y allí se encontraba el chico que había salvado junto con un hombre más grande que él, con el cual tenía un gran parecido. Sus movimientos alertaron a ambos, por lo que entraron a la habitación, cerrando detrás suyo las puertas del balcón. Le comenzaron a hacer preguntas, pero por mucho más que quisiera su voz se había ido. Después de un par de intentos se dieron cuenta que él estaba mudo. 

\- Después buscaremos la forma de que nos puedas responder nuestras preguntas. Por ahora, me voy a presentar. Soy el Rey Park Jinyoung y éste es mi hijo, el príncipe Park Hyunjin. Estás en su habitación en estos momentos. Tengo entendido que vos fuiste quien salvó a mi hijo de ahogarse en aquella tormenta de hace algunos días, por lo que podrás quedarte aquí, hasta que encontremos tu hogar. Buenas tardes. 

Cuando se fue Hyunjin pudo al fín sonreirle a su salvador. Estaba seguro que era él. Tiene el mismo pelo naranja brillante y ojos marrones que recordaba. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Le preguntó si tenía nombre y al ver que asentía fue en busca de un papel. Le pidió que lo escribiera, pero él no sabía escribir. Entonces precedió a escribir todas las letras del abecedario y a pronunciarlas encontrando los sonidos que coincidían con su nombre. 

\- ¿Te llamas Felix? 

Toda aquella tarde Hyunjin estuvo intentando enseñarle a escribir y a leer, por más de que no pudiera hacerlo en voz alta. Y aunque era un lento proceso, ambos se estaban divirtiendo. 

Mientras Felix por fín se sentía libre sin ningún tipo de presión por parte de su padre, en el mar todo el reino estaba buscandolo. Un grupo era liderado por Bang Chan, éste lo estaba buscando por la superficie. Él sabía cuanto el príncipe deseaba caminar y ver el mundo terreste; también sabía que él era un joven inteligente, por lo que tenía claro que nunca se podría escapar de su padre estando en el mar. La bruja, la misma a la que Felix había acudido, les había dando una poción temporaria para obtener piernas. En un momento dado se encontraron con un Reino pequeño cerca de la zona por la cual nadaban juntos. Chan sabía que lo más probable era que estuviera por aquí. 

En el castillo Felix estaba yendo a presentarse ante ambos reyes junto con Hyunjin. El Rey Park Jinyoung y el Rey Im Jaebeom. El príncipe del Reino le enseñó como debía comportarse ya que se notaba que no sabía como hacerlo. Le explicó que debía esperar que anuncien su nombre y cuando lo hicieran debía hacer una reverencia hasta que le dijeran que era suficiente. Le dijo que él lo ayudaría a comunicarse como pudiera. Estaba nervioso, quería quedarse. Sabía que su padre lo debería estar buscando y también sabía que Chan lo buscaría en tierra firme. El único lugar en el que suponía no lo encontrarían sería en el castillo. 

A penas las puertas fueron abiertas para que entraran, anunciandolos a ambos, vio a los reyes. Junto a ellos se encontraba un hombre en armadura, uno que raramente Hyunjin no pudo reconocer, pero Felix sí. No sabía como, pero Chan lo había encontrado en el poco tiempo que se encontraba allí. Se escondió detrás del príncipe, sintiendo de golpe que él lo protegería. Y eso hizo, lo cubrió con su brazo y le pregunto en su susurro si lo conocía. 

\- Mis Reyes, padres, ¿Quién es éste hombre?  
\- Mi nombre es Bang Chan, soy el líder de los soldados del Reino que se encuentra del otro lado del mar. Vengo en búsqueda del Príncipe Felix, mi prometido y futuro gobernante. 

Ante aquellas palabras él comenzó a llorar. Chan había roto su confianza, pero lo entendía, si volvía solo el Rey lo castigaría. Abrazó a Hyunjin por la espalda intentando encogerse. Éste le dijo que todo estaría bien, si no quería volver a su hogar no lo haría. 

\- Felix… digo… el príncipe Felix no se irá si él no lo desea así. Me salvó la vida, por lo que yo le devolveré el favor salvando la suya.  
\- ¡Hijo, él es un enviado real! Más respeto, por favor. No podemos tener malos tratos con nadie. Si este joven príncipe debe ir a cumplir sus obligaciones, no vamos a hacer nada para impedirlo.  
\- Felix, es muy raro que estés tan callado.  
\- Él no tiene voz, ¿No fue así siempre?  
\- La ultima vez que nos vimos cantó para toda la familia real. ¿Qué pasó mi Príncipe? 

La única forma en la que pudo responderle fue señalando sus piernas. Él sabía que Chan lo entendería. Se horrorizó completamente, la voz de Felix era sin igual. Nadie que habitara el Reino marino podía cantar como él. Se acercó con rapidez, tenía la intención de llevarlo de vuelta y así lograr que recuperase su voz. Pero Hyunjin se lo impidió. 

\- No queremos problemas con ningún Reino, pero en el nuestro se respetan nuestras leyes y nadie será forzado a cumplir la voluntad de un forastero. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo enseñarle al Príncipe Felix su habitación. 

Fueron en silencio. Pero en vez de ir hacia alguna de las recámaras, fueron hacia la playa del castillo. Y caminaron descalzos hasta que Hyunjin le preguntó cuando sería su boda. Él pensaba que no obtendría respuesta alguna, dado que él no podía hablar. Pero Felix se sentó en la arena y comenzó a hacer dibujos de las distintas fases de la luna hasta llegar a la luna llena. 

\- ¿En quince días es tu boda? Falta poco. No te preocupes, haré lo posible para que no suceda, aunque no pueda ir en contra de la voluntad de mis padres. 

Caminaron un poco más por allí estando agarrados de las manos. Hyunjin estaba empezando a tener una idea que podría salvar al Príncipe de casarse con Bang Chan y de gobernar aquél Reino desconocido. Pero no sabía si Felix desearía comprometerse con él. Menos aún que no se conocían lo suficiente. Pero no podía evitar ser cautivado por la inocencia y por la belleza de su salvador. Deseaba admirarlo por siempre y que nunca pierda ese brillo en sus ojos ante el asombro de cosas nuevas. Sus pecas manchando su cara como constelaciones que lo cegaban. Su pelo naranja moviéndose con el viento. Y por último esa sonrisa llena de felicidad por los detalles más pequeños. Aquél chico traía a Hyunjin devuelta a la tierra y le mostraba lo hermoso en las cosas que siempre habían pasado desapercibidas ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no nadamos un rato? 

Felix sabía que su cola no volvería por entrar al mar, la única forma era en luna llena. Por eso fue que ambos príncipes se desvistieron y fueron entrando de a poco al agua. A pesar de ahora tener piernas, nado de la misma forma que lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria, moviendo ambas extremidades juntas y dirigiendo sus movimientos con sus brazos. Jin había quedado completamente asombrado por la forma en la que se desplazaba en el agua por lo que le pidió que le enseñara. Y eso hizo. Hasta que la luna apareció enfrente suyo ellos nadaron. 

Al volver al castillo y ser Felix escoltado hasta su habitación, ambos se encontraron con Bang Chan esperando en la puerta. 

\- Hablé con nuestro Rey Felix, puedes quedarte hasta la luna llena. Ese día volverás a casa y tendremos que casarnos para que asumas como Rey. Buenas noches a ambos. 

Chan sabía que el príncipe no podría volver a casa sin su cola, por lo que tendría que quedarse allí por ahora. También sabía que el día en el que volverían sería muy difícil llevarlo. Pero por ahora le permitiría ser libre. Quería que su amado sea feliz, al fin y al cabo. 

Aquella noche Hyunjin llevó a Felix hasta la biblioteca real y le mostró todos los libros que podía leer. Y eso fue lo que hizo en toda la noche. Leyó y leyó hasta que no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Era tan difícil para él aprender, pero Hyunjin había sido un buen maestro. Cuando el príncipe notó que su invitado se había quedado dormido no pudo evitar sonreir. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño besito en la frente para después llevarlo en sus brazos hasta su dormitorio. Lo recostó sobre su cama y cuando estaba por irse Felix lo agarró, entre sueños, para que se quedara con él. Mientras la luna brillaba sobre ellos los chicos dormían abrazados y en paz. Ignoraban completamente que todo esto tendría un fín. 

Felix se sentía tan bien entre el calor de los brazos de Hyunjin, en el mar todo era tan frío y acá todo era tan cálido. Lo único que añoraba era poder nadar como antes, pero no se veía capaz de despedirse de estos brazos tan acogedores que lo rodeaban aquella mañana. 

\- Buenos días mi Príncipe. 

Y con un beso en su cachete fue despertado completamente. Ver la sonrisa de un adormilado Hyunjin era algo más allá de lo bello. Ambos chicos se alistaron porque debían ir a comer junto a los Reyes, pero antes de que Jin se vaya a su habitación le robó un pequeño beso en los labios a Felix. Yéndose con una sonrisa y también con el corazón del joven tritón. A los Rejes les parecía extraño que al ser un príncipe no supiera utilizar los cubiertos ni supiera como comportarse en la mesa. Y a pesar de que les molestara por sobre manera, notaban como su hijo lo miraba embelesado. Sabían que ambos jóvenes deberían despedirse y eso les preocupaba, ya que no querían que su hijo sufriera. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar por más que deseen protegerlo de todo. 

Después de aquél almuerzo Felix se dirigió hasta la habitación de Bang Chan junto con un papel y una pluma. Quería su ayuda. A diferencia suya, Chan sabía leer y escribir, sabía pelear como humano y también vivir como uno. Al ser el guerrero real en el que el Rey confiaba más, éste le había otorgado la tarea de conocer a los humanos para defenderse de ellos por si era necesario. 

\- "Chan necesito que le digas a mi padre que yo no deseo gobernar. Desearía que hablara con la bruja, así ella me devuelve mi voz. También desearía poder volver a nadar cuando quisera. Se que si el Rey se lo pide ella podría llegar a concedermelo. Amo el mar y amo mi hogar. Pero no te amo a ti, ni al trono. Quiero descubrirlo todo de la superficie. Si vuelvo a casa mi padre jamás me dejará ser libre. Nadie sabrá la verdad del mundo marino. Nisiquiera Hyunjin, por si eso te preocupa. Mi hermana mayor estará más que feliz en casarse contigo y gobernar. Ella también sabe mucho más que yo para aquella tarea. Por favor dale mi mensaje Chan, se que en el fondo seguimos siendo amigos." ¿Desea quedarse aquí mi Príncipe? 

Al ver como Felix asentía ante su pregunta una lágrima rebelde descendió por su mejilla. Quería con todo su corazón que él lo amara. Pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería. Lo único que podía hacer por él, era pelear por sus deseos e ilusiones. Amaba al Príncipe del mar y aunque le pese, su deber siempre sería cumplir sus órdenes. Al fín y al cabo era solamente un soldado. Se fue devuelta al mar y le comunicó al Rey lo que Felix le había dicho. 

En el Palacio Hyunjin, con ayuda de los sirvientes, preparó una cena en el balcón de su habitación. Quería disfrutar de aquella noche junto con el chico que en tan poco tiempo le había robado el corazón. 

\- No tenemos un para siempre, pero al menos tenemos ésta noche con éstas estrellas como testigos de nuestro cariño. Cuando me quieras recordar solo mira al cielo, porque desde aquí yo voy a estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo. La noche infinita nos conectará y podré decir que estamos juntos. Nuestras almas no necesitan estar físicamente juntas para amarse. El amor es infinito y nuestro espíritu también. Te prometo que si no tenemos un felices para siempre, te veré en el más allá y allí todo será eterno. 

Nunca antes había escuchando palabras tan sinceras. Deseaba con todo su corazón decirle que así sería. Pero las sirenas y los tritones como él no tenían almas inmortales como los humanos. Al morir se convertían en espuma de mar. Cualquier tipo de futuro y felicidad se le había sido negado al querer forzarlo a gobernar. Pero ahora prefería morir en los brazos de su príncipe que vivir junto a alguien que nunca amaría. Su corazón gritaba el nombre de Hyunjin. Y estaba decidido a pelear por él. La luna nueva esa noche brillaba más que nunca. El mar lo reclamaba. Juntos ambos amantes fueron hasta la costa. Felix había escrito en un pedazo de papel que ahora vería quien era en realidad. Cuando la luz del agua lo alumbró él saltó hacia las profundidades. Ante los ojos del humano todo era completamente extraordinario. El hombre que se había robado su corazón no era de éste mundo, y aquéllo tenía sentido porque su belleza, bondad y asombro tampoco parecían pertenecer a su realidad. Vio su aleta con escamas verdes azuladas y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Lentamente se adentró al agua hasta llegar a Felix. Agarró su rostro y lo beso con ímpetu. Era la criatura más deslumbrante que sus ojos habían tenido el privilegio de observar. Desde lo lejos el Rey y Bang Chan observaban a ambos jóvenes expresarse su amor y devoción. 

\- ¿No me tienes miedo? 

Su voz, profunda como el mar. Era la melodía más suave y hermosa que había escuchado, por lo que cerró sus ojos ante el placer. 

\- Me enamoré de tu alma y cada maravilla que descubro solo profundiza mi amor por vos. Jamás podría tenerle miedo a mi salvador. ¿Así fue como me rescataste? Tengo tantas dudas, pero lo único que temo es que no tengamos más tiempo.  
\- Tenía hasta la luna llena para decidir si deseaba ser humano o no, aunque serlo me prohibiría hablar y cantar por siempre. Pero por tu amor todo lo podría hacer.  
\- Quiero que seas libre y feliz, ¿Podrías serlo sin tu bellísima voz? 

Ellos en su burbuja de amor no notaron como el Rey junto a todos los habitantes del mar se acercaron. Era el momento del compromiso. 

\- Hijo, ¿Éste es el humano que te impide volver a tus obligaciones?  
\- Padre… yo escapé porque no deseaba gobernar ni casarme. Después me enamoré de él. Por favor padre, mi Rey, permítame irme con él.

Después de un silencio sepulcral el Rey del mar dirigió su mirada a un collar. Éste brillaba con la misma luz que la luna. Era de oro con forma de caracol. El tritón lo agarró fuertemente contra su pecho y una lágrima rebelde calló sobre el pequeño collar. 

\- Esto te dará la habilidad de tener piernas o aleta según lo desees. Podrás hablar en la superficie y podrás volver al mar cuando así lo quieras. Eres libre del trono. Tu hermana mayor tomará tu lugar y se casará con Bang Chan. Éste otro collar le dará la posibilidad a éste humano de venir contigo a visitar el Reino. Te dejo ir, pero con la condición de que siempre puedas volver, volver conmigo y tu familia. Pero si éste hombre te daña habrá guerra. Lo digo ahora y espero que mis palabras no sean nunca olvidadas. Tu honor y orgullo son el honor y el orgullo del mar, si tu te ves herido…  
\- El mar es el que sangrará. Lo recuerdo papa, lo recuerdo bien. Gracias.  
\- Nunca lo olvides hijo mío, mi amor por ti es tan grande como lo es el poder de la luna. 

Y así ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Hyunjin desde atrás veía esto con una gran felicidad. Pero desde la playa los Reyes lo veían con miedo. Con la mayor rapidez posible nadaron hasta su hijo y le imploraron volver a tierra firme. Felix se asustó de lo que pudieran pensar de él. Temía que no le dejaran volver. Hyunjin gritó y nadó lejos de ellos hasta los brazos de su amado. 

\- Hijo ¡¿Qué es esto?!  
\- Felix es un tritón padres y es también la persona que se ganó mi corazón. Por favor acéptenos. Porque si no lo hacen mi iré con él, como él tenía pensado irse conmigo. 

Entre gritos y llantos los Reyes del Reino terrestre fueron interrumpidos por el Rey del mar. Fuera de lo que todos esperaban los llevó a salvo hasta la costa y llegaron a un acuerdo. El miedo por su único hijo seguía allí, pero querían que él sea feliz por sobre todas las cosas. Volvieron los cuatro a la castillo y le otorgaron ropas dignas a Felix. 

\- Ahora si, mi Príncipe, puedo prometerle apropiadamente un para siempre. Sin saber si podría realmente tenerte en mis brazos ésta noche conseguí este anillo para ti. Es de mi familia hace milenios. Mi padre, el Rey Jinyoung, se lo dio al sirviente Im Jaebeom como promesa de su futuro casamiento, meses después ambos se convirtieron en Reyes. Ahora yo te lo doy como promesa del futuro que desees a mi lado. Yo anhelo uno donde al despertarme, ya sea en las profundidades o aquí mismo, pueda verte al lado mio. ¿Acepta un para siempre conmigo Príncipe del mar?  
\- Acepto.


End file.
